


Hooked on a Feeling

by hinotoriii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: There are many forms of love that are known. It is something which changes in meaning from person to person, depending on the connections which have been formed. By its very definition, love is a strong affection which is shared or felt towards someone.It would be fair to say Vax Ryder is often surrounded by different forms of love on a daily basis. When it comes to the matter of romantic love for him though, well.Vax has always found that part of himself a little more difficult to fully understand.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> When you go into Mass Effect with every intention of romancing Vetra but then Reyes appears too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 2017 seems to be the year where I'm writing things I haven't tried writing before. I hope I'm doing the characters and the topics discussed justice. 
> 
> This is set during four months after finishing Reyes' quest line. I have likely mixed quest orders around by my brief mention of the kett base on Voeld mission Vax has been on, but as it's not a priority mission in the story I figured it likely wouldn't make too much of a difference.
> 
> **27th May 2017: Comment moderation has now been switched on for this story. If polyamory isn't your thing, then move on. If you didn't enjoy this story and you'd like to leave a comment, make sure it includes constructive criticism on what you didn't like and how I can improve. Don't bother commenting just to tell me that I'm a terrible writer because it's not what you liked.**

There are many forms of love that are known. It is something which changes in meaning from person to person, depending on the connections which have been formed. By its very definition, love is a strong affection which is shared or felt towards someone.

If he were to think about it, Vax could name many people whom he loves. There is the love he has towards his father, despite the awkward rift between them when Alec had been alive. A love which is only growing the more Vax discovers the truth of just how much his father truly cared beneath his rough exterior. There is the love he carries for his mother, a love which still stings of a dull pain he feels from her death all those years ago. There is the love he shares with his sister, Saki, who Vax cannot imagine living without. She has been a constant anchor for his whole life, the two of them growing and learning together. She was his best friend, without a doubt. And the pain he feels when thinking of her lately is sharper than he feels when thinking of his mother, as Vax feels like a part of himself remains resting beside her as she continues to remain in her coma.

Outside of his family Vax has found other sources of love, the main of which being his own crew. A strange group which has somehow become like a second family in the ways they bicker and argue with one another. Not to mention the ways they care and look out each other. Vax even feels a sense of love towards the small little hamster he'd found eating its way through the crews cereal, love enough to decide to give the creature a home in his own quarters.

It would be fair to say Vax is often surrounded by different forms of love on a daily basis. When it comes to the matter of romantic love for him though, well.

Vax has always found that part of himself a little more difficult to fully understand.

 

* * *

 

"Alright."

Vax pauses the film they're watching, Vetra making a sound of protest from where her head leans against his shoulder.

"Hey! What gives, we were getting to a good part!"

"As much as I would love to watch you get all emotional over another one of these delightfully sappy movies ..." Vax begins, shifting slightly on the couch they're seated on once Vetra's moved to sit upright so she can glare at him. "I need to talk to you."

"And you choose to talk _now?_ In the middle of the film?" Vetra asks, somewhat irritatedly.

"I couldn't very well talk earlier while everyone else was around," Vax replies, referring to how the rest of the crew had been present for what had become their regular weekly movie evening. They’d stayed for quite some time, until the calls of either work or sleep won out after the second movie had finished playing - although Vax imagines Drack had only chosen to leave due to the disgust he felt towards romance movies. 'Too much crying and petty drama and not nearly enough explosions and bloodshed for my liking', as Vax recalls him saying once during a previous conversation they’d shared.

"Fine," Vetra huffs, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You, actually."

That catches Vetra's attention. All of a sudden she pulls herself out of her irritation, and as she turns to face him Vax notes the look of curiosity etched into Vetra’s expression. He takes her brief silence as an opportunity to continue.

"Is everything alright?"

Vetra's curiosity morphs into confusion.

"What do you mean? As far as I know everything's fine."

"Really?" Asks Vax, raising an eyebrow. "Because you've seemed a little ... off for a few weeks now. Not quite your usual self."

He picks up on how Vetra seems to freeze briefly, before deflating a little from the observation. Vax's brow furrows with concern. "Everything good between you and Sid these days?"

"Should have known you'd notice," Vax hears Vetra mumble under her breath - more to herself than in response to him. She uncrosses her arms and sighs, speaking loud for Vax to hear her. "Sid and I are fine. We still bicker occasionally, but then that's just our normal."

"Good. That's good."

Vax sits back slightly, continuing to watch Vetra thoughtfully. His hands run over his legs a few times, brushing themselves over the fabric of his uniform pants. A habit he’s had since he was young, and usually a result of growing apprehension.

"If it's not about Sid, what is bothering you then? Something work related? A contact of yours gone quiet all of a sudden?"

"No, nothing's bothering me. I've just ... been thinking a lot recently."

"Okaaay," Says Vax, nodding slowly as if he understands.. "So, what is it that's had you so lost in thought recently?"

A long moment of silence stretches between the two of them. Vetra gazes to stare down at her lap, seeming very interested in playing with her hands all of a sudden. Vax waits patiently, hoping that Vetra will feel comfortable enough to share whatever it is that's currently worrying her.

He's growing certain that something _must_ be worrying her. After all, she's one of the toughest people he knows. Usually, Vetra wouldn’t hesitate to say whatever it is that’s on her mind. Especially not if she feels it’s something important. Vax has always valued whatever input she has, no matter if it pertains to the crew or just relating to their relationship.

"I’ve ... been following up on some contacts recently. As I know I’ve mentioned to you," Vetra eventually begins, attention still focused towards her lap."Most of my communicating lately has been from the contacts I know on Kadara. One of the more recent ones being Reyes Vidal."

Reyes' name sparks Vax's interest. He'd been in contact with him recently too; mostly to discuss how the initiatives new outpost was fairing, but also partly due to Vax having missed him and his humour. Despite the rather awkward parting after Sloane’s death almost four months ago they’ve managed to find a familiar comfort in their friendship once again, although Vax remains aware that they hadn't yet had the chance to meet again in person since. It's a little surprising for him to learn that Reyes and Vetra were talking to one another, but then Vax considers that their styles of work would have probably overlapped sooner or later.

"Weren't you one of the people who warned me to be careful around Reyes? What was it you said; ' _lying's not something you try once and quit?'_ " Vax jokes, recalling an earlier discussion they'd shared. Vetra breaks her gaze finally to look up and meets the grin Vax wears, her mandibles twitching with her own amusement.

"And I still stand by what I said. But I'm also pretty good at reading people once I get to know them a little better."

"So you’re telling me that over the past few weeks, you’ve just been contemplating really hard on how you now believe that Reyes is someone we can trust? Is that what's been going on?" Vax asks, sounding confused amidst his cheer.

"Trustworthy is such a strong word to use ..." Vetra replies. "He’s not who I thought he was, and he has his good qualities. I've gathered enough about him to know he still cares about you though. And that you’re important to him."

"We're friends, Vetra. Friends often care about each other."

"Vax -" Vetra begins to say, her tone suddenly falling serious. "Have you and Reyes ever been simply friends? I mean, _really?_ "

The question catches Vax off guard. For a moment he appears stunned, eyes widening before he’s frowning, bewilderment sweeping over him. He shifts his body at a slight angle to take in Vetra’s expression better, letting an arm drape lazily across the back of the couch.

"Where are you going with this?" He asks, deflecting the question he'd been asked. Vetra knows better than anyone what his feelings were for Reyes anyway, seeing as she had been integral in helping him pick up the pieces of himself again after learning of Reyes' secret.

"I'll try and make this easier to understand," Vetra replies, sounding determined. "I know you still have feelings for Vidal. _Strong_ feelings. And -" She continues to speak over Vax as he tries to interject, holding up one of her long fingers between them. "I have it on good authority that the same goes for him when it comes to you."

"Vetra -"

"I also know that you care about me. And that you care about Sid, too. You and Sid are my family, Vax, and I love you both so much."

"I ... am very confused as to what’s happening right now." Vax comments, unable to make any sense of why what he may or may not feel for one person affects his love towards her. He knows he's not been unfaithful, and that he certainly has no intention to either. And god, him and Reyes had been rebuilding their friendship so tentatively over the past few months that even the natural flirting had been at a bare minimum between them for a while.

"I'm not explaining this properly, that's why," Vetra sighs, dropping her finger in favor of reaching out for the hand Vax has free. He lets her take it, watching as she carefully clasps it between both of her own.

"The only thing I want for you is to be happy. That's how much I love you. And ... the reason why I may have seemed not like myself recently is because I've been thinking a lot about that. I think you should give whatever is between Reyes and yourself a shot."

Vax's hand suddenly grasps tightly between where Vetra holds him. His mouth goes dry, heartbeat beginning to race in his chest fast enough that he half expects it to alert SAM enough for the AI to start questioning him about it.

"Are - are you trying to break up with me right now? Because I swear, I haven't even done anything with Reyes. I haven’t seen him in months, but if you think I've said something -"

"Vax, Vax," Vetra hurries to say, rapidly shaking her head at Vax’s panic. "Just - stop talking for a moment. This isn't a breakup."

Relief rushes over Vax like a refreshing waterfall then, although once his mind calms down he realises he's even more confused.

 _Ryder,_ Vax can hear SAM say from within his mind. Yup, the accelerated heart rate certainly woke him up from wherever he was previously remaining dormant. _I believe what Vetra is attempting to offer is an option where you are involved in more than one relationship. She is asking if you'd like to be in the one you are currently in with her, as well as another with Mr. Vidal._

_Oh._

Vax hadn’t been expecting _that_.

"I think SAM's malfunctioning," Vax says, tapping lightly at the side of his head. "He's just told me that he thinks you're ... asking if I want to be in a relationship with you _and_ Reyes?"

The long silence that stretches between them again is enough to answer Vax's question, and even if it weren't the sudden deflection of Vetra’s gaze would have been. She removes her hands from Vax’s, beginning to gesture in the air as she puts together a response.

"... SAM's not wrong," She begins. "Not entirely. What I mean - what I'm trying to say is ... I don't mind sharing you. If that was something you and Reyes wanted to explore together."

"What makes you think we do?"

"Vax," Vetra sighs, sounding exasperated. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for him? Because if you can do that, I'll know I've been reading this all wrong and I'll drop the conversation right away."

Vax stares at her, and in that moment they both realise he can’t. He can’t say he doesn’t still have feelings for Reyes, not without lying. And he doesn’t want to lie; not to himself, not to Vetra. Not even to Reyes.

He hasn't really considered him and Reyes as an option, at least not since what had happened with Sloane and the words he'd intentionally thrown Reyes’ way in an attempt to return the hurt he was feeling himself at the time. He certainly hasn't ever thought of it since being with Vetra - Vax still feels surprised some days that she even feels the same way as he, considering he'd spent a long time believing Vetra couldn't possibly be interested in anything other than friendship between them. And he most definitely hasn't ever considered being with _both_ of them before.

Now however Vetra was offering an alternative. One that would be built upon mutual trust and a lot of understanding between them all. If it were a path they were all to take, there would be no room for any deceit or lies.

"Regardless of any lingering romantic feelings I have towards Reyes, this arrangement doesn't feel as if it would be very fair to you. I mean, Vetra - you're basically telling me that you'd be okay with me being intimate with someone else. That you're okay with me loving them like I love you. Have you _really_ thought this through?"

Vax's forehead creases, his concern obvious. He's not sure how he expects Vetra to respond,

And the chuckle she supplies ends up surprising him.

"Oh I've thought this through. Believe me," Vetra replies, a kind smile visible as Vax looks to her. "I really would be okay with it. I know that you mean it when you say you love me, but I also remember how much Reyes used to make you smile and laugh. You have the biggest heart I've ever known anyone to have, and I know it has more than enough room within it for two people. If you wanted to be with Reyes as well as me, I wouldn't mind. All I care about is that you were happy."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Vax cannot think to form any words. His jaw drops as he watches Vetra with something akin to wonder in his gaze, all of his usual sarcasm having left him for once.

Vetra looks at him as if she's amazed he has such a huge capacity to potentially love more than one person romantically. Perhaps to her it _is_ something she admires about him. But Vax -

\- Vax thinks perhaps Vetra's love is the stronger out the two, considering she's the one who's been thinking about this. Of him and his happiness, and how he could potentially share such a pure, precious gift between two of the people who have managed to make him believe journeying to Andromeda was worth all the hardship it has brought with it.

And so he tells her that he’ll think on it.

Vax isn't even sure if Reyes truly is still interested in him, let alone if he would be open to sharing him. It's not a common proposition, after all - but ... he can't help but to think of how nice it might be if it did end up being something the three of them could work out. At the very least Vax thinks it might help to sort out the convoluted mess of feelings he carries around within him.

Vax presses a grateful kiss against Vetra’s cheek, heart full with the affection he feels at the knowledge she accepts him so fully. He curls up by her side, unpausing the film so they can watch the rest of it together.

He’ll certainly think on it.

* * *

  
  
Kadara somehow manages to remain both different and very much the same.

Vax supposes it would be foolish to expect radical change to sweep across the port in a span of only four months. The initiative have only just finished building the beginnings of the small outpost he'd managed to acquire for them, and the port itself was much bigger in comparison. That, joint with the number of disgruntled people who likely remain loyal to Sloane, make change something which could likely only be done carefully, and one step at a time.

Despite the hardships, things do manage to seem slightly better than before. Vax notices less intimidation from those keeping guard as he walks, as well as a significantly less number of people kicked and bullied to the ground. Kadara port is still not the safest place; Vax can tell that much by the way the hairs at the back of his neck have raised, knowing that he’s being watched - likely from those who blame him for Sloane’s death. He’d expected as such however, and so both Vetra and Drack keep to the nearby stalls, close enough to come to his aid should anyone be daft enough to try anything on the Pathfinder in open daylight.

Vax already knows that Keema is the face of the ports new rule, and yet it’s different seeing it for himself. Keema looks the picture of comfort in her throne - the very same which Sloane had once lounged upon -  cigarette holder in hand and legs crossed elegantly before her. Unlike Sloane she greets Vax with a smile, and there is a look which is shared between them of mutual understanding, knowing that they both knew the truth of Reyes calling the shots from the shadows.

Vax can’t help but to think it suits Reyes. After all, he always tells him he’s a shady bastard when the opportunity allows it.

Talking with Keema is much easier than it ever had been with Sloane, and if he ever felt unsure beforehand on her being able to play her part well he needn’t any more. For Keema plays it to perfection, seeming to know when to give information out and when to withhold it. It’s probably why Reyes chose her for the role - along with the trust he obviously held in her.

Given their own friendship Keema is forthcoming with Vax. She shares more with him about the current changes that have been going about the port since his last visit, and even warns him of Kaetus’ threats towards him - that part Vax hadn’t been aware of, and he thinks it’s likely due to Reyes withholding the information, rather than it simply slipping his mind. It’s something else they may need to talk about when they meet.

Eventually, Keema tells Vax that Reyes is around, and that he could probably be found in his usual retreat. A feeling of relief quickly rushes over Vax at learning Reyes hasn't decided to set up a new base for himself away from Tartarus. Kadara is huge and Vax doesn’t particularly wish to spend the next week or so looking for him in god knows how many caves. Keema seems to catch onto his relief if the she smiles towards him is any indication, and she leans further back into her new throne before speaking, sharing words Vax knows will remain in his thoughts long after their little meeting ends.

“I told him that he should talk to you before what happened, but he was worried about what you’d think of him. It was adorable now that I look back on it, although I must admit I am glad that it appears the two of you have managed to work things out once again.”

Vax doesn’t know how to reply, and so he quickly ends the conversation before leaving her to continue with her work. He remains so caught up in his thoughts as he exits the headquarters that he doesn’t even notice the figure leaning against the wall.

“Looking for someone?”

The familiar voice causes Vax to stop, turning towards the figure. A smile pulls at his lips at the very familiar sight of Reyes pushing himself forward before walking towards him.

“How did you know I was here?” Vax asks, prompting a laugh from Reyes.

“That’s a daft question. You already know there are eyes everywhere in this port,” says Reyes. “Besides, shouldn’t I be asking what brought you here in the first place?”

Vax replies with a slight shrug. “I’m supposed to be meeting at the new Initiative outpost in a few days time. Figured I’d arrive early and stop by, see how things are going.”

“So it’s a surprise visit? No wonder why you didn’t say anything.”

“Not much of a surprise. You figured out I was here pretty quickly.”

“Your ship does tend to give you away,” Reyes points out. He rests a firm hand on Vax’s shoulder. “Come on. I recently acquired more bottles of whiskey - not as good as the Mount Milgrom we shared but, it’ll do. I’ll catch you up on everything you’ve missed since you’ve been away.”

\------ --------- ------

They find a place just outside the entryway to the slums, sitting  on top of one of the nearby rocky outcroppings. The whiskey is passed between them as they talk, both sharing stories in a way emailing wasn’t able to replace. Vax tells Reyes of how he’s been helping the angara further recently, how the last four months were spent planning and completing the take down of a large kett base on Voeld, providing the resistance there a better fighting chance in their battle. In turn Reyes shares with Vax the difficult clean up of taking over Sloane’s reign, as well as how he’s been assigning some of the outcasts to watch for anyone who poses as a threat towards the work in bettering the port for all. Thankfully there hasn’t been too many problems, but Reyes still believes it’s too early into the new changes to relax so soon.

“Speaking of threats … Keema told me about Kaetus.”

Vax watches Reyes as he takes a long drink from the bottle, noticing the slight wince he makes at the familiar name.

“What do you plan to do with him?”

“I don’t know yet,” Reyes replies after a long moment, the words are spoken more seriously than Vax expects. Reyes’ attention falls to the bottle he holds between his hands. “He’s dangerous. Too dangerous. Letting him go wouldn’t be a good nor a smart idea, and I doubt he has much he’d willingly share. I have thought about killing him.”

“Have you tried talking to him first?” Vax asks. Reyes gives him an odd look.

“Kaetus threatens to kill you if he ever gets free, and you still believe he might be up for talking?” He shakes his head. “I’ve had some of my people try, but he’s stubborn. Can’t get a word out of him. In my experience, a threat like the one he’s made against you is meant. You saw yourself how close he was to Sloane.”

It's understandable, not that Vax particularly likes it. He's learnt very quickly though that sometimes reasoning isn’t an option - learnt it on his first day waking out of cryo, even. He likes to think he knows Reyes by now, at least enough to trust his judgement on such matters.

"It's not an easy decision in any case," Vax says, holding his hand out in silent askance for the bottle. Reyes hands it to him wordlessly. "I'm actually a little relieved that for once it's not me having to make the call. But ... I know you'll act in how you feel is best for the majority."

A long stretch of silence passes between them. Vax takes a drink from the bottle.

"It's nice to know you have faith in me again," He eventually hears Reyes say, sounding unusually vulnerable. It prompts Vax to turn and watch him curiously. "The last time you were here ... I really thought I'd damaged the trust you had in me, if not broken it completely."

Vax breathes out a heavy sigh, placing the bottle by his side - away from Reyes. He suddenly feels weighed down as the ease of their conversation fades, leaving instead in its wake the harsh sharpness of what had remained unspoken between them for so long.

"I actually want to apologise. For what happened."

Reyes looks towards him, bewildered.

“There’s nothing you have to apologise for.”

"Yeah, there is,” Vax says. “I ... said some things which whenever I look back on I find myself regretting. They were spoken out of anger, and hurt that you didn’t trust me enough with your secret. I think at the time I just wanted to hurt you back."

"You were understandably angry with me -"

"Yes, I was. But that doesn't mean I had to hurt you by not speaking the truth. I told you then that you weren't the man I thought you were anymore -" Reyes tries to turn away to hide the hurt in his expression but Vax stops him, reaching forward to rest a hand on his cheek, turning Reyes’ face so he could see the truth of his words. "You're a _better_ man than who I thought you were, which is a big compliment considering I already thought very highly of you. You act and do what you feel is right, trying in your own way to make things better in an already difficult place. I may not always agree with the methods you take to reach your goal ... but I know you do it because it’s what you think is best and because you care."

Reyes appears visibly shocked. Vax wonders if anyone has ever been able to make the _shena_ speechless by their words alone before, or if this is a first.

He catches the way Reyes' eyes dart towards his lips ever so briefly, and suddenly all of Vax’s earlier anxieties unlock, as if setting free a cage of fluttering butterflies. He drops his hand from Reyes' face, breaking eye contact with him as suddenly, Vax finds it very difficult to look at him.

"We kissed."

The words come suddenly, and Vax almost feels as if it wasn't even him who spoke. But now he's started talking he can't stop, and so he takes a quick breath before tentatively meeting Reyes' gaze again.

"We kissed a lot, Reyes. You sent me an email where you said you and I were an us. You told me that I made you feel like you were someone -" Vax's forehead creases as he frowns, as if trying to make sense of things. "- was any of that real? Did any of that mean anything to you?"

"What does it matter either way? You've already told me you have someone now. The turian, Vetra. She makes you happy."

Vax sighs deeply.

"It's because of Vetra that I'm even asking," He confesses. "Vetra knows how I feel about you. She also knows how I feel about her. She's convinced she thinks she's worked out how you might feel about me, but I'm less certain on that one myself."

"If you have to ask, then I wasn’t showing it well enough."

Vax's eyes widen. Reyes scoots to sit a little closer beside him, watching him with what Vax understands is a soft sincerity.

"It was always real for me, Ryder."

"Vax," Vax corrects. "None of this Ryder bullshit. You can call me Vax."

He reaches to press his hand against Reyes' cheek once more, taking a moment to just admire him. A gloved hand slides to rest above his own, pulling lightly as Reyes threads their fingers together, still watching Vax intently.

"Vetra said ... she thought that ... if it was still real for you ... perhaps you wouldn't be opposed to sharing."

Reyes presses his forehead against Vax's, letting out a weak laugh.

"I don't even know what that really means, Vax."

"It means," Vax begins, trying not to focus too much on how much he likes the sound of his name leaving Reyes' lips. "That you'd both get me. As a boyfriend, or a lover, or ... whatever label you wanted to put on me. It means that I'd be yours, as much as I’m hers."

Reyes pulls away, but only slightly. Just enough so that he can search Vax's expression.

“I’ve been involved in such arrangements before. Rarely, mind you. And … never for anything serious.”

“This _would_ be serious,” Vax replies. “I don’t really … I’m not the type for relationships that aren’t serious. You’re both too important to me for that. And I know this is unusual but …  it’s something to consider, at least. If you didn’t want to, I’d understand. If you’d rather remain friends or allies I’d -”

Reyes cuts Vax off with another laugh, shaking his head.

“I didn’t say I didn’t _want_ to,” Says Reyes. He gives Vax a considering look, and Vax notices the moment his smile begins to fade, turning serious once more. “In another galaxy, I never really thought much about whether or not I play well when I have to share with others -”

“Says the man working from the shadows while letting Keema take the spotlight. A selfish man would have wanted everything for himself,” interrupts Vax, prompting Reyes’ lips to curl upwards into a small grin.

“Who knows? Perhaps working with the angara for so long has had its influences. Perhaps it’s something that I’m learning.”

Vax feels Reyes’ hand reach for his again, gripping tightly from where it rests between them. He’s caught Vax’s attention with his gaze, and Vax thinks he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

He certainly doesn’t want to.

“I’m beginning to realise there’s a lot I’d do for you,” Reyes continues to say. The words send a surge of hope soaring within Vax’s chest, his eyes widening with slight disbelief. He hadn’t known how to expect this conversation to go, not with the numerous possibility of scenarios that had swam about his thoughts.

“Are you sure?” He hears himself asking, and Vax is unsure if he’s trying to reassure more Reyes or himself. “Please don’t be saying these things just because you think it’s what I want to hear. If it’s something you think you’d be uncomfortable with in any way -”

He’s cut off by Reyes’ lips pressed against his, firm with certainty. His shock fades quickly and Vax is soon responding to the kiss, tasting the hints of whiskey that linger on Reyes’ lips, on the tip of his tongue when it brushes against his own. Vax reaches up to cradle the back of Reyes’ head, fingers threading through the short hairs as he gently presses Reyes closer to him.

It’s different than when Vetra kisses him. Vetra is cautious and careful - they’ve had to be, given that they’re not exactly the most compatible of couples made up from two different species. She is soft pecks on the cheek throughout the day and a gentle kiss at night, with a touch that is light, delicate. Reyes however is more solid and sure, perhaps even a little rough. His touch is more demanding, yet still there remains a softness about him; a veil of compassion which is buried beneath the many layers and walls he builds for the world to see.

The kiss ends, and he feels as if Reyes has taken his words with him. Their foreheads meet once again, and as the hand he had pressed against Reyes’ neck begins to fall back to his side he feels Reyes slide his fingers back in between his own.

“I watched you walk away from me as a result of one of my own mistakes before and hated myself for it. I want you Vax. I can share.”

There are still things which will need to be discussed - with all three of them present together, so they can work out how this new dynamic will work. Reyes snatches the bottle of whiskey back once Vax has contacted Vetra via his omni-tool to ask her to meet them in Tartarus once she's done with her own work, waving the bottle in the air whilst saying _‘it’s going to be a conversation we’re all going to likely want some alcohol for. Best to save the rest of this,’_ before making Vax laugh with a wink.

For the first time since Vetra had brought up the subject, Vax allows himself to truly believe it has the potential to work.

He’s lucky, really, to have the both of them in his life.


End file.
